


idiot tries to write cronkri

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M, Marriage Proposal, babys first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Your name is KANKRI VANTAS, and today you plan to make Cronus Ampora your husband.( i have literally never written before ples tell me how i did)
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	idiot tries to write cronkri

You blink open your eyes and shift under the blankets. It’s bright, and the sun’s rays dance across your bedroom carpet. Cronus mumbles out a fussy noise beside you and rolls over, hiding his face from the light. As much as you’d like to stay with him right now, you have much to do. Today is going to be a big day, even if Cronus doesn’t know it yet. You plant a light kiss on his forehead and roll out of bed.

Your name is  **KANKRI VANTAS** , and today you plan to make Cronus Ampora your husband.

~~~~~~

You are now **CRONUS AMPORA** and you have just woken to an empty bed. Sitting up, you take a deep breath and the smell of pancake floods your nose. You smile to yourself and rouse from your tiredness as you stretch and yawn, departing the comforts of your mattress.

The tantalizing scent of sweet cooking fills the kitchen. Near the stove stands Kankri, humming as he pours the batter into the pan. You sneak up behind him and slip your arms around his waist, resting your head in the crook of his neck. He smiles gently and his eyes glance at you. “Good morning, Cronus. Did you sleep well?” You nuzzle into him and mumble a sleepy ‘mhm’. He sighs out a small laugh and turns back to the pan. “You can go sit at the table. I’m nearly done here.” You hug him tighter. “Mmm..noo…. You’re warm.” You mutter into his neck. He sighs again and shakes his head. 

~~

By the time you’ve finished eating (Wonderful, by the way. Kankri’s cooking is always something to savour.) you’re wide awake. Your boyfriend fidgets across from you. “There’s a new movie showing today-” He blurts, causing you to look up from your collecting of plates. “-I was wondering, um, if you’d like to see it. With me.” He threads his fingers together, glancing up at you with those ruby eyes. You can’t help but find his behaviour odd; he’s usually very forward about these sorts of things. “Vwell… Sure. Not like I had much else planned today.” You flash him a smile and stand up to take your and his plates into the sink. “Alright, I’m gonna go vwash up and then vwe can leavwe, capiche?” He nods and stands as well, although you aren’t quite sure what he’s leaving to do. You do not dwell on this and go into your shared bathroom, turning on the shower and stepping under the water.

~~

Watching your hands in the mirror as you carefully grease it back into your signature hairstyle, humming along to a tune in your mind, you cap the bottle and wink at your reflection. You then realize that winking at your reflection is a ridiculous thing to do, and promptly forget that you ever did that out of embarrassment. Quickly shuffling into your pants, buckling your belt, and pulling over your shirt, you walk out of the bathroom, where Kankri waits by the door, dressed in his red turtleneck and leggings. He smiles at you and hand you your jacket, which you pull on and follow him out to the car.

~~ 

(Neither of you ended up paying attention to the movie, too busy with sharing tender kisses and gentle touches, nuzzling and whispering sweet nothings to each other.)

~~ 

Kankri, unexpectedly, brings you to a posh little restaurant you’ve never been to before. It isn’t extraordinarily fancy by any means, but it is very nice. There are flowers everywhere, the lights are dim and the whole atmosphere is very cozy. You absentmindedly listen to Kankri babble on about whatever he’s ranting about now, too distracted by the soft plumpness of his face, his soft, snow-white hair and pale skin, the curve of his nose and his lips that move around as he speaks. His eyes are closed and he makes gestures with his hands to emphasize his points, and you reflect how absolutely infatuated you are with this man. 

(You kiss him across the table in order to shut him up enough to notice your food arrived. He blushes and glared at you, thanking the waitress and digging in, embarrassment dusted over his face in a red flush.)

~~

When you finish your dinner he takes you downtown, clasping his hand in yours and watching the snow fall around you. He sighs contentedly and you smile down at him, Asking yourself  _ How on Earth did I get this lucky?  _ He points out some pretty statues and art forms, to which you typically remark with your own witty comment, where he will hide his laugh behind a hand, and you continue your walk. “Does this place seem familiar to you, Cronus?” You look around and shrug. It looks vaguely familiar to you, but you can’t quite put a finger on it. You tell him as such, to which he hums and replies “Perhaps not yet. Hopefully soon.” You aren’t quite sure what he means by that, but don’t dwell on it for long and you continue your walk.

~~

Now you recognize the area.

It’s the place where you both met, a horribly cliche moment of Kankri nearly tripping into the fountain, so absorbed in his book he nearly soaked himself, instead soaking both of you. Somehow, through his apologies and your reassurances, you had gained his number, and a date set for next Thursday.

Kankri sits down next to you on the frozen fountain, his hand on yours as he talks about the subject of- Family? Tradition? Something like that. You’re snapped out of your stupor when Kankri mentions your name. “Cronus?” He scoots closer to you, turning his body and grabbing both your hands. He kisses you, softly, briefly, and he pulls away and looks at you, those perfect, gemstone-red irises staring into yours. “I love you.” He speaks with so much emotion behind his words, You reply with “Awve, Kanny, I lovwe you too.” He looks behind him for a second, and breathes in deep before sinking down on one knee. Your heart stops in your chest. 

_ Is this-? _

He grabs one of your right hand, pulling off your glove and kissing the top of it. “Cronus, I have loved you for 6 years, and I will continue to love you for the rest of my life, “ He clears his throat, choking back tears. “You stole my heart the day we met, Your laugh, your eyes, your smile- Everything about you makes me melt. I want you to stay with me, forever.” He pulls out a little red box, and you feel tears jumping to your eyes as he opens it.“Cronus Ampora, will you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

You tackle him in a hug before he finishes his sentence, continuously telling him  _ Yes, yes  _ and trying to kiss him all the same. He laughs and kisses you back, tears falling down his cheeks as he loops his arms around you. You both sit up and he slips the ring around your finger, and you inspect it. It’s silver, with tiny red rubies along the sides and an amethyst right on the top. The amethyst is lined in gold, and you smile as Kankri shows you a matching one, only with tiny amethysts and in the center, lined in gold, is a ruby.

Just like his eyes.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> critique or at least tell me how did?? please??


End file.
